


Tyrants

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Harry/Ron - "Remember, all men would be tyrants, if they could" - Abagail Adams





	Tyrants

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for shocfix for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange.  


* * *

As soon as he came through the Floo, Harry headed to the bedroom, tossing the armload of Christmas presents in the bed.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ron asked as he came into the room.

 

“Me?  What’s wrong with me?” Harry said, pacing.  “You’ve been ordering me about like I’m a damn house-elf or something!”

 

Ron looked at him in astonishment.  “What?”

 

“You heard me.  It’s been ‘Harry, do it like this.’ ‘Take this, Harry.’ ‘Give it to me, Harry.’ ‘Harry, go here, go there, do this, do that.  God!”  Harry threw up his hands.  “You were quite the tyrant today, so much so even George noticed it.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Yes, and further, your dad asked me if everything was all right between us.”

 

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Harry threw his arms about Ron’s waist and pinned him into the bed.

 

“Do you know what I want?”  Harry asked, his voice husky.

 

“What?”  Ron was face down in the covers.

 

“I want you to treat me with a little more respect,” Harry said into Ron’s ear.  “No more ordering me around like I’m your personal slave or a dog.  Got that?”  He ground his hips into Ron pelvis.  “It’s not nice to do that to me.”

 

Ron squirmed out of Harry’s hold, flipping the lighter man onto his back.  Quick as a flash, Ron was on top of Harry.

 

Harry wriggled.  Ron gave him a predatory glare.  “I thought you loved it when I ordered you around.”  

 

“Not—not when you tell me to do stuff.”  Harry bucked into Ron’s erection.

 

Ron lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t like me to tell you to do stuff?”  Ron asked, his voice low.  “Like when I throw you up against the wall and tell you to kiss me?”

 

Harry stared.

 

 “Or, Like when I tell you to suck me? Hmmm?”  Ron licked the shell of Harry’s ear, then pulled on his earlobe wetly.

 

Harry licked his lips.

 

“Or, when I tell you to take your cock in your hand and wank for me?”  Ron wriggled against Harry.

 

Harry moaned.

 

“Or when I say, ‘Get the lube, Harry’?”  Ron nibbled the soft place on Harry’s neck.

 

Harry whispered, “Fuck, Ron.”

 

“Like when I say…” Ron paused, and nipped Harry’s jawline, ‘Fuck me, Harry’?”

 

Harry squeezed Ron’s arse, moaning louder.

 

“Or, when I tell you to fuck me so hard I’ll see stars?”

 

Harry desperately rubbed his hard length against Ron’s.

 

“Or, say, when I tell you to come for me?”

 

Harry flipped him over onto his back.

 

“Well, when you put it like,” Harry said.


End file.
